You Don't Understand Me
by CC.Lda
Summary: Ele não a compreendia! Mas ela amava-o, e ele amava... e foi preciso uma guerra para lhe provar que o amor está muito para além da compreenção...


N.A: FINALMENTE! A minha primeira e total R/Hr!!! OH Danna! Adoro-te! És a MELHOR beta que já tive... (Também és a única beta que já tive! :p) Outra coisa antes de me ir! A capa da fic deve já tar disponível no meu weblogger!  
  
http://rainhadaironia.weblogger.com.br  
  
Vejo-vos lá!! Bjs CACL  
  
~ Quem ama simplesmente ama...~  
  
You Don´t Understand Me   
  
Outra vez... tinham discutido outra vez... ele era um cabeça dura mas era o cabeça dura que ela amava, era o cabeça dura que a fazia perder noites de sono enquanto por entre suspiros e preces esperava pacientemente que ele voltasse.  
  
Ninguém tinha consciência do que verdadeiramente se estava a passar. A maior parte das pessoas só interessava o facto de se ter ganhado ou perdido uma determinada batalha num determinado local. Nunca saberiam as lágrimas, o sangue, o desespero e o cansaço que estavam por trás disto tudo. Era um ciclo vicioso: desespero, sangue, morte, e lágrimas.  
  
Hermione Granger sentou-se na única mobília que existia no quarto que ocupava naquela pequena base de resistência à qual tinha passado a chamar casa, uma cama de casal. Olhou para o outro lado da cama... Estava vazio era por isso que ela estava a pé não conseguia dormir enquanto não sentisse Ron nos seus braços. A discussão da noite anterior envadiu o seu pensamento, o silencio que se tinha seguido a esta tinha sido tão denso que ela poderia tê-lo cortado facilmente com uma faca. Quando acordara de manhã Ron já tinha partido e agora o seu maior medo era o de que ele não voltasse, o de que ele ficasse caído num campo de batalha a morrer lentamente...Os segundos passavam, os minutos passavam e Ron não voltava. Eram umas quatro horas da manhã quando ouviu a porta do quarto a abrisse lentamente como se a pessoa que estivesse a entrar não a quisesse acordar. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para Ron...  
  
Tinha a roupa colada ao corpo, vários cortes, sangue... Montes de sangue seco pela face, pelos braços, pela roupa... Como é que ele ainda se conseguia mexer depois de ter perdido tanto sangue era uma pergunta à qual Hermione preferia não responder...  
  
Ron sorriu-lhe, naquele sorriso que lhe pedia para não dizer nada, apenas para lhe sorrir de volta. Foi o que fez...  
  
Caminhando lentamente até a uma bacia a um canto do quarto Ron pegou na espoja que lá estava e depois de ter tirado o sangue das mãos, tentou tirá-lo da cara. Quando acabou procurou uma toalha, Hermione levantou-se e deu-lhe a toalha... Ron agradeceu com um sorriso silencioso e passou a toalha pela face, quando acabou do fazer viu que Hermione chorava silenciosamente...  
  
Deixou cair a toalha e abraçou-a ... Enterrando a cabeça no peito dele, Hermione tentou esquecer o facto de que ele poderia ter morrido, de que ele partiria dali a algumas horas, precisamente quando se pudesse por a pé de novo, para outro sítio qualquer, para proteger Muggles, que não podiam defender-se, e feiticeiros que eram demasiado cobardes para lutar...  
  
Nunca passavam dos abraços... Nunca passavam dos sorrisos e dos olhares... Uma guerra não era cenário para uma história de amor... A coisa estava séria, qualquer dia ele poderia não voltar ou voltar e ver a sua "casa" destruída e todas as pessoas que a habitavam mortas...  
  
Era um risco ficar, era um risco partir... Mas alguém tinha que ficar a tomar conta dos doentes, das mulheres, das crianças e alguém tinha que partir para proteger Muggles, feiticeiros e defender tudo em que acreditava...  
  
Por vezes Hermione gostava de ter mais... Mais que um abraço, mais que um sorriso, mais que um olhar silencioso....   
  
~ I've been up all night,   
  
You've been putting up a fight,  
  
Seems like nothing I say gets through  
  
How did this old bed fit a world between me and you?  
  
We said "Good night" but the silence was so thick  
  
You could cut it with a knife  
  
We've hit the wall again and there's nothing I can do... ~  
  
Foi aí que aconteceu... Os lábios de Ron em vez de beijarem a sua testa beijaram os seus lábios. Sentiu um arrepio a percorrer-lhe a espinha, durante alguns segundos ficou arrepiada, mas depois tudo passou...  
  
Os seus braços encontraram o caminho até ao pescoço dele puxando-o mais para si há medida que o seu beijo se tronava algo mais sensual...  
  
Por fim separaram-se para respirar... Não por muito tempo... Era como se eles fossem duas metades de algo que tinha sido separadas, cada uma levada para seu lado, no entanto era como se um elástico as rodea-se... Alguém tinha soltado o elástico e agora não havia maneira dos separar...  
  
Sentiu a sua blusa a cair, e as pontas dos dedos de Ron a passearam pelo meio das suas costas à medida que ele lhe beijava o pescoço...  
  
Puxou a face dele para cima e os seus olhos encontraram-se... e naquele momento disseram tudo o que as suas bocas à muito deviam ter dito...  
  
Que ele não era apenas o sexto filho duma família pobre, que ela não era apenas a filha única de pais dentistas... Que ele era corajoso para a proteger, que ela era a chata para o incentivar a fazer melhor... Que ele ia para frente de batalha para não deixar que ninguém lhe tocasse, que ela ficava para trás para ele ter sempre para quem voltar... Que eles se amavam... Por vezes podiam não se compreender, tinham personalidades diferentes, educações diferentes, era normal que tivessem opiniões diferentes, era por isso que discutiam... Que chamavam cabeça dura um ao outro... Mas mesmo que por vezes não se se compreendem por palavras, amavam-se e só precisavam dum olhar para o dizer... E a ausência de palavras fazia com que a mensagem fosse recebida, compreendida e acima de tudo... Correspondida...  
  
Ron pegou-a ao colo e deitou-a suavemente na cama. Hermione puxou-o mais para si. As palavras criavam confusões e desentendimentos... Mas os gestos, os olhares e o toque do amor são universais...  
  
~ You're the one,  
  
I've put all my trust in your hands  
  
Come one and look in my eyes,  
  
Here I am,  
  
Here I am,  
  
You don't understand me, my baby  
  
You don't seem to know that  
  
I need you so much  
  
You don't understand me,  
  
The reason I'm breathing, my love ~  
  
Manhã... De novo... Uma nova manhã... Um novo dia... Uma nova batalha...  
  
Hermione ajudou Ron a colocar a sua capa negra com o brasão duma fénix. Nenhum dos dois disse uma única palavra... Era como se "eles" fosse proibido durante o dia... Como se o "eles" fosse um pecado à luz do sol... Só a noite tronava tudo possível... A noite...  
  
Hermione ouviu o choro de Ginny e soube que Harry também se devia estar a preparar para sair... Mas porque chorava Ginny? Ela sempre tinha sido forte! Na realidade costumavam brincar entre elas e dizer que todas deviam seguir o exemplo da "Futura Potter"... Ginny conseguia controlar as lágrimas até Harry sair pela porta da frente, depois corria directa para o quarto e durante a próxima meia hora ninguém conseguia obter nenhuma resposta dela... Hermione não sabia se Ginny chorava ou não... Nenhum som saia do quarto...  
  
Olhou para Ron e viu que este tinha um olhar moribundo...  
  
-Ron...- chamou.  
  
Ron olhou para ela e sorriu tristemente. Sentiu lágrimas a afluírem-lhe aos olhos...  
  
-Ron... Que se passa? Que vão fazer hoje? Por favor, fala comigo!!!  
  
Mas Ron apenas sorria. Hermione sentiu-se a começar a tremer. Não perceberia ele que isto era importante para ela? Que ela precisava de saber o que ia acontecer?!?! Ron passou a mão suavemente pelos cabelos dela e beijou-a ternamente. Hermione respondeu ao beijo. Quando se separaram ouviu-o dizer:  
  
-Amo-te Mione... e é só isso que eu quero que tu saibas, que tu entendas...  
  
Ainda meio confusa Hermione viu Ron descer as escadas e ir ter com Harry que entregava uma Ginny varrida em lágrimas à sua mãe. Ron abraçou a sua mãe e disse-lhe algo que Hermione não ouviu. A Sr.ª Weasley olhou para ela e sorriu, em seguida olhou para o filho e prendendo Ginny com muita força nos seus braços murmurou algo. Ron sorriu e assentiu, em seguida voltou-se para Harry e fez-lhe um sinal de cabeça...  
  
Deviam ser meio dia, quando Harry Potter e Ron Weasley apenas munidos das suas varinhas, da sua coragem e do seu amor partiram para enfrentar o seu destino...  
  
~ The morning comes   
  
and you're reaching out   
  
for me just like everythinh's the same  
  
And I let myself believe things are gonna change  
  
When you kiss my mouth and you hold my body close,  
  
Do you wonder who's inside?  
  
Maybe there's no way we could feel each other's pain ~  
  
Hermione estava no cimo das escadas quando bateram à porta. Ouviu passos apressados e dirigiu-se para o varandim das escadas para poder olhar lá para baixo. Embora Ginny estivesse de costas Hermione conseguiu ver o seu sorriso desvanecer-se e a sua cara a tomar contornos de dor ao ver que não era Harry que estava do outro lado da porta. As palavras morreram na boca de Ginny, mas mesmo assim Hermione conseguiu ouvir...  
  
-Harry?  
  
O homem, completamente vestido de preto, baixou a cabeça e abanou-a negativamente. Uma bomba explodiu dentro de Hermione... Não podia ser!  
  
-Ron?- perguntou do cimo das escadas.  
  
O homem olhou admirado para ela e murmurou algumas palavras das quais Hermione só conseguiu ouvir os tempos verbais...  
  
-Era... são...  
  
Um foguete rebentou lá fora... Havia festa! Voldemort tinha sido derrotado e desta vez para sempre. Quis gritar de alegria e chorar de dor, quis abraçar toda a gente à sua volta e ao mesmo tempo bater em todos, quis suspirar e chorar, quis sorrir, mas apenas as lágrimas e um grito silencioso saíram do seu coração...  
  
Caminhou lentamente de volta para o seu pequeno quarto e deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão... Ele não a tinha percebido... Ela não queria segurança, fama, glória... Ela queria-o a ele! Só isso!!! Seria pedir muito...?  
  
Finalmente conseguiu perceber Ginny... Ela não estava sozinha no quarto... Estava com o vazio, com a solidão... De nada valia chorar ou gritar... A solidão era um vácuo que aspirava tudo para o nada... E também de que lhe valia chorar... Ele era a única pessoa que a conseguia fazer parar de chorar e, no entanto tinha sido ele a fazê-la chorar... e agora ele não estava lá para arranjá-la... Para apanhar os pedaços que tinha partido, para preencher o espaço que tinha criado...  
  
Ele tinha ido e nem sequer a tinha percebido...  
  
Não tinha percebido que ela precisava do toque dele, dos abraços, dos beijos, dos sorrisos mesmo que tristes, que precisava até das suas discussões...  
  
-Ron...- chamou-o.  
  
Mas não houve um leve bater na porta, ou passos leves para não a acordarem. Não houve um abraço para a segurar, um sorriso triste para a consolar, a única coisa que houve e que sempre haveria era um longo e alto grito de silêncio, ausência e dor...  
  
~ Tell me why, it's getting harder to know where I stand  
  
I guess loneliness found a new friend,  
  
Here I am  
  
You don't understand me, my baby  
  
You don't seem to know that I need you so much  
  
You don't understand me, my fellings,  
  
The reason I'm breathing, my love  
  
You don't understand me, my baby ~  
  
A marcha nupcial começou e Hermione apertou o bôque com as mãos contra o peito. Tinha chegado o grande dia. Ia casar...  
  
Ele compreendia-a ... Compreendia os seus sonhos, os seus sentimentos...  
  
O Padre tossiu levemente e começou a falar mesmo antes de Hermione começar a andar na passadeira:  
  
-Meus amigos, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar esta união... Antes de mais nada gostaria de vos lembrar uma famosa frase de Baba Dioum... "No final, só vamos conservar aquilo que amarmos; Só vamos amar aquilo que percebermos; Só vamos perceber aquilo que nos ensinaram..."  
  
Hermione parou de andar...  
  
Uma imagem de Ron a sorrir tristemente para ela envadiu-lhe a mente. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, o mesmo arrepio que tinha sentido quando ele lhe tinha tocado e os seus lábios ficaram quentes como se ele a beijasse.  
  
Lágrimas começaram a inundar-lhe a face...  
  
"Só vamos amar aquilo que percebermos".  
  
Não era verdade... Eles tinham ensinado um ao outro como amar, eles tinham-se ensinado a amar e nunca se tinham compreendido. Se ele tivesse voltado, se eles tivessem tido mais tempo, talvez um dia eles sem compreendem-se. Até lá viveriam do seu amor e da sua linguagem universal...  
  
Mas ele não tinha voltado... e ela ia casar com outro...  
  
O Padre e maior parte dos presentes ficaram a olhar para Hermione que parara no meio da passadeira. De súbito Hermione ergue a sua face, atirou o bôque para o chão, tirou o véu fazendo com que os seus cabelos se soltassem. Voltou-se para o seu noivo e disse-lhe que não com a cabeça, ele perceberia, ele percebia ,mas amá-la-ia? Amá-la-ia do jeito que Ron tinha amado?  
  
Não. Nunca! Ninguém sem ser Ron alguma vez a conseguiria amar daquele modo sem palavras, daquele modo tão especial e único...  
  
Correu para fora da igreja e viu o descapotável onde deveria entrar depois de se casar. Foi até lá, sentou-se no lugar do condutor, ligou o carro e fugiu para longe...  
  
Fazia ultrapassagens coladas, travagens bruscas, curvas apertadas... Por fim o inevitável aconteceu. Numa curva duma estrada ao pé de um precipício, perdeu o controle. O descapotável voou falésia abaixo com Hermione lá dentro...  
  
Finalmente a sua tortura ia acabar. Ela iria ter com ele, pelo menos queria acreditar que voltaria a ver Ron. Ele não iria perceber porque é que ela tinha feito o que tinha feito, não iria...  
  
Mas iria amá-la e ela iria amá-lo... E para ela isso era o suficiente.  
  
~ You don't really see that I live for your touch  
  
You don't understand me,  
  
My dreams or the things I belive in, my love... ~   
  
N.A: Comentários são muito bem vindos...  
  
Bjs  
  
CACL 


End file.
